


Skewl is Kewl

by ForeverAndAlways



Series: meme series (bc im a copycat) [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverAndAlways/pseuds/ForeverAndAlways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Philip was just my neighbor next door until today(DUN DUN DUN) {High School AU}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. FILIP

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunala/gifts).



> Sorry

Philip was just my neighbor from next door uNTIL TODAY (DUN DUN DUN)

It all started when he knocked on my door before skoolz.

"Hellow danyul can i walk with u 2day?" He asked

"Um sure loser just dont cramp my style" i shouted at him so everyone in the hood new i was to kewl for that lewzer.

He tried to grab my hand and i was like "ew lewser im not gay. Fuk off m8"

And he ran away crying.

I saw him in school and he was eating cheeky nandos with his m8s. 

"Bye lewser" i yelled at him across the hall.

"I NEVER LOVED YOU ANYWAYS" He yelled back.

Oh. He loved me. Whatevs

Then i felt smth in my heart. Maybe i am gay


	2. wats luv anywayz?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> danyul is thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry.

I started to think i loved filip cuz the thing my hart did when he said he never loved me anywayz.

Then i said nah cuz um hello? im kewl unlike thar lewzer fil. fil and i grew up to each other our hole lives. we were best friends 5eva until i got kewl and fil was a lewzer. me and him would sit on swingsets and play nerd games like ‘sorry’. and fil wood win so i wood flip the game bord.

But then my hart did a thing.

it said “listen here u lil shit: u luv fil ok? idk where this came frum u just do.”

my mum always told me to listen to my hart so i did.

should i tell filip? if i do will he luv me 2? i need to tell fil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think i'm okay but i'm going to be fine soon.


	3. Wth Filip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY MARRIAGE EQAULITY THANKS OBAMA (i know that marriage eqaulity isnt the end of lgbtq+ probs but i hope its a step in the right direction)

I went to fils house the next day and i saw him making out with chris in the window!!!!!!!

Like wth fil i thought we had smth special. My heart died and i ran to the park we used to play at and i cried.

"Danyul?" I lifted my head and saw fil!!!!

"FILIP" I stood up and tackled him

"I luv u filip will you mary me??"

"I will mary u. Lets get married in Las Vegas cuz we can now!!! Thanks obama."

Suddenly obama appeared.

"Youre welcome filip. I luv u both. Bye" he disappeared to go back to America.

Then we made out in the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS OBAMA


	4. Idk what to name these anymore tbh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy marriag equality!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!

"MUM IM HOME ME AND PHIL R GETTING MARIED" i yeled at my mum.

"OKAY DANYUL I PUT SOME SMEXY TIME THINGS IN YOUR ROOM CUZ I SAW YOU GUYS MAKING OUT IN THE PARK AND WATCHED" she yelled at me.

"GOD MUM YOUR SUCH A PERV" i brought filip into my room and slammed gim against the wall.

Then fils eyes got v wide and then i was strangled and i blacked ojt and i heard fil having smexy times with someone else.

(DUN DUN DUN)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks obama.


	5. ??????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops my hand slipped

I wake up and I see fil and kchris having smexy times ON MY BED.

LIKE WTF KCHRIS GTFO

I skreem at them "FILIP DID YOU EVER EVEN LUV ME??!?!??!1?!??!1?!??1???1????1???!!?1?!!1??!!1??!!1!??1?!1?1?1"

"I TOLD YOU I NEVER LUVED U ANYWAYZ" he skreemed back.

"WHATS GOING ON DANYUL AND FILIP??" My muther sudenly walked in.

"WTF MUM GTFO" filip and kchris were srill having smexy times.

"I THOUGHT U AND FILIP WERE GETTING MARRIED???!?!??1?" my muther was confused too.

"FILIPS MY FIANCE" kchris yelled.

"WTF NO HES MINE AND WERE GETTING MARRIED IN VEGAS"

"DANYUL YOU CANT GO TO AMERICAZ JUST TO GET MARRIED. ME AND UR FAHTHER ARE PAYING FOR UR HUNEYMOON THERE."

"NO FILIP IS MINE" kchris claimed him.

"MINE" i pulled out the gun i kept under my bed and shot kchris in the head.

"Ur mine" i told filip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go lunala i do this for u


	6. ¿¿??¿¿

"IM NOT ANYONES PROPERTY BYEE DANYUL" filip jumped out the window.

"R u and filip still getting maried?" My muther asked.

"Idek mum just GO" i slammed my door and cryed for the next two months.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry


End file.
